


Imprint On My Life

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Handprint soulmark au, M/M, P much the hand print of your soulmate shows ul where they touch u for the first time, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P much Clint and bucky soulmate hand print au thing.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint On My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaya aka: the duck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaya+aka%3A+the+duck).



Clint knew his print wasn't ordinary, and his daddy made sure that he knew it wasn't.

The faded red print, not yet activated, was wrapped around and under the upper part of Clints left upper arm- almost near his armpit.

The only person who ever grabbed Clint like that was daddy- and he only grabbed Clint when he was real mad. Like when Clint had broken the dishes- or when he tracked mud through the house on accident. 

Even now- as a grown adult, as a fucking Avenger, Clint flinched his arm away when it seemed like anyone was coming too close.

He managed to avoid anyone touching his mistake of a mark  until, of course, fate decided that it was time for Clint to 'level up' and accept that there was someone for him- someone destined to be his other half.

  
-

  
Steve and Tony had made it clear from day one that every Thursday night was movie night and the only way you were allowed to miss it was:

  
1.) Just got home from an op and you can even stay awake for a 2 hour movie.

  
2.) You're literally dying.

  
Those were the only 2 options.

  
And tonight was no different.

  
Everyone had piled into the room taking the usal spots: Steve and Tony only the couch to the left, Natasha and Bucky on the couch opposite to them and Clint sitting in front of them, and Sam taking up the love seat. Bruce was in the armchair near the door, and there were popcorn bowls floating around the room.

  
"ALRIGHT!" Sam said clapping and making everyone stop talking- "Who wants beer?"  
After counting and returning the with cooler Tony sighed.

  
"Clint it's your turn to pick..." Tony took another deep sigh, "For the love of fuck if you say-"

  
"DOGCOPS!" Clint interupped cheering,  and smiling widely. Clint only smiled wider at the colective groan.

  
"Can we please watch something else?" Now normally when someone asked that Clint shook his head and said no, but because Bucky had asked, so quietly too, and because they were sniper bros (nothing to do with Clints crush, absolutely nothing), Clint nodded.

  
"JARVIS," Clint listened to Tonys over dramatic sigh, "Please put on the Princess Bride."

  
Clint ignored Tonys surprised gasp and the eyebrow qwirk from Bruce and Steve- because now Buckys metal hand was gently dragging through Clints hair gently.

  
Normally Bucky wasn't so touchy but lately  during movie night, Bucks cool metal fingers just seemed to weave into Clints hair and the archer was not about to complain about someone playing with his hair.   
  
After the movie, and about 7 beers for Clint (they put the cooler next to him- it wasn't his fault for having so many) everyone started to trickle out of the living room. Eventually it was just Steve, Bucky and Clint.

  
Soon both of the Super soldiers were walking away, Clint making an off handed comment about how the couch was better to sleep on, and he watched both of them walk away.   
Well more specifically he watched Buckys ass walk away.  
  
"Fuck."   
-

  
Bucky never really talked about his print, his mark, but Steve had told them it was on his right hand- covering the top of his hand. Of course you could see it, if you looked.

  
It was a faded lilac color, also unaccivated.   
At first you couldn't see the tops of Buckys hand (metal or real) because he wore over sized hoodies for the first 5 months of living with the Avengers. But now, almost a year after bringing him home, he seemed more comfortable in his own skin.

  
It was nice to see the soldier become the man from the stories from out of time. The smartass, the flirt, and of course, the protector.

  
-

  
Clint didn't remember when he woke up, he just knew he was screaming, apprently loud enough to cause Steve, Tony and Bucky run in- Nat not far behind.

  
"I don't wanna go back." Woah, when the fuck had he started crying? And God he was so tired he had fallen asleep with his hearing aids in. No wonder he felt so disoriented.

  
Suddenly he was struggling to breathe, and fuck he was supposed to be tough. He's got to be tough, he's replaceable.

  
Nat, Steve and Tony seemed glued to the floor (which was odd for Nat, but in all the years she had known Clint she had never seen him like this).

Bucky however was next to Clint- and before Nat or Clint could say anything Bucky was wrapping his right hand around Clint forearm and tugging the archer into his chest.

  
And Clint just wanted to breathe but now his arm burned and of course he turned to pull Bucky hand away and his palm laid over Buckys mark and both began to glow.

  
The both stilled.

  
"F-Fuck me." Clint was still sobbing but it had stopped being post nightmare tears and seemed more of tears of relief.

  
Clint could feel Buckys heart hammering in his chest, and when Clint tried to pull away he was pleased to feel the brunette pull him back.

  
No one spoke for a long time.

  
"You're a beautiful human disaster Clint Barton."

  
Clint sniffled and laughed.

  
"So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?? Idk


End file.
